I turned ANIME!
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: Jamie is a real life human that suddenly gets transported into the Anime KNB. She can't understand them because they speak Japanese and she soon finds out she went from Female to Male! Join Jamie on his/her journey through KNB's anime.


Reality. Homework. Work. More Homework. I really wish i could watch Anime right now. It's only a click away. Just one click...

My inner voice continued to try and persuade me to click my mouse on the open tab that has anime waiting for me to watch.

"No" I sternly say to myself, gently slapping both hands on my cheeks.

"Stupid homework" i growl at the piece of paper in front of me. It wouldn't be that bad if it had been one of my enjoyable subjects, like history or Anime...wait, that isn't a subject.

"Dammit!" i slap my cheeks again.

"Gotta concentrate" I whisper to myself and stare down at the equations on the page.

I. Hate. Maths.

I groan in annoyance as the numbers whirl around in my mind, confusing the fuck out of me.

"Anime" i whine and fall back onto my bed.

But something hard hits my head.

I open my eyes and see a blue sky above me, along with large walls of timber.

"Da fuck?" I whisper.

I sit up, looking around me, this is not my room...i think. Unless it had a sudden makeover in less then two seconds.

Fear starts to crawl up my spine as i look around, nobody is in sight.

"Nope" I say as an image of a bunch freaky monster from the millions of horror movies pop up in my imagination, some run around the corners towards me, others are right next to me staring.

"Nope!nope!nope!" I close my eyes, hugging my knees. Maybe i'm just dreaming? Maybe my mind is playing tricks, maybe i'm still in my room, but the homework made me hallucinate...like Hell it did.

I open my eyes and see the same timber walls, blue sky and green grass around me.

A few buildings are behind, concrete paths with timber roofs spread out across the grass connecting to each building.

"Where am I?" I whimper, this is really freaky. It's just like the things that happen in Anime and Manga. An unknowing main character gets taken to another world, or into a game.

"Dream?" i ask myself and pinch the skin on my arm as hard as I can. I wince at the pain and see the red splotch of skin.

This isn't a dream. and if it is then maybe the only way to get out is to die.

"Nope" i say to myself and get up.

I value my life, in fact i think very high of myself and consider others either equal or below me.

Stuck up, i know. But I am kind too, not like the bitches and whores at school who think they are better.

Any ways, back to this uh, I'll just stick with calling it a dream for now.

I stand up, brushing my pants off, the clothes feeling slightly tight around my waist.

"Where should i go?" i look around and the timber walls catch my eyes as the sun blinks off them. The building of timber is really big, in fact it looks quite like a gym.

But should i go into the gym? what if something is waiting for me?

I shake the fear from me and literally tip toe over to the gym. pretending to be some ninja as a slid up against the wall looking behind me, above and everywhere else for danger.

Just as i reach a good distance from the door i hear a whistle and freeze, My legs refusing to move and my brain blank as to what i should do.

I hear the whistle again, It came from inside the gym.

I breathe out and start ninja-tip-toeing towards the door. I slowly move my head around the wall to see inside and gasp.

It full of-hotties. that look really familiar too. This must be a dream now because i can see some people with unnatural coloured hair.

"Maybe it's just me but is that...Kuroko?" I stare down at the boy sitting on the bench.

It could be. The people on the court were playing basketball and i only know one light blue haired-small framed boy who plays basketball.

I slowly step inside, every with their backs to my as they watch the practise game.

"Sneaky sneaky" i whisper then freeze as I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

I can't keep calm and scream out at the top of my lungs, running for the stage just up ahead. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and strange shouting from the others at the court.

"WAH!" I cry out as i jump up onto the stage, trip over my shoe, do an amazingly lucky army roll to avoid injury then get back up and realize i'm corner against the back stage wall.

"Fuck" I growl and turn to the person who touched me. Glasses, black short hair. I have seen this guy before, in fact, he is from Kuroko no basket.

"Hyuuga?" i whisper but as he moves towards me I get ready to kick. I don't know what the Hell is happening but I have to protect myself. He could be a demon or a monster in disguise ready to kill me. And if i die i might now wake up.

I feel hot tears running down my face and the one i identified as Hyuuga stopped, puzzled by my sudden change of moods. Of course i change moods quickly, I'm a girl!

I watch as the others come closer too, everyone watching me with puzzled expressions. The couch, Riko, comes up and starts talking but i don't understand her at all.

"Japanese?!" i mutter unbelieving to myself. If this was a dream, surely they would be speaking English, but they aren't. What is going on?!

I look around to see Kagami, staring down at me.

That's when something catches my eye. It had all looked natural to me but when i look harder i can see. I can see, that this isn't reality. In fact, everything/one here is...animated.

I look down at my own hands, yeah, when i look closer, it's animated.

"What's happening!" I scream out and they all stop and stare down at me.

I can't handle this, it feels so real, yet everything is animated.

I cover my arms over my head, bring my knees to my chest to hide my face.

This isn't a dream. it's too real-yet not real. everything feel...normal yet everything is animated.

"Hey" I here an English voice and look up to see Kagami staring at me, kneeling down.

'Are you ok?" He asks me and I hear the others mutter behind him in Japanese.

"N-No" I reply weakly.

"What's your name?" He asks gently and I wipe my eyes.

"M-My name is..." I feel my body rock back and forth then suddenly i'm drowning in darkness.

When i open my eyes, a bright light shines down, nearly blinding me.

"Ah, ouch" i mutter as i sit up and message my dried up eyes.

"Where am I?" i ask myself and look around. Something blue flashes before my eyes and i look back to see two wide blue eyes staring at me.

"Kuroko!?" I cry out in surprise and fall off the bench i was on. I crawl back and hit the lockers with my head.

"Settle down" Kuroko says in ok English.

"Where is this?" I ask and he looks at me questionably.

"Where. Are. We" i say as simple as i can but i think i just made it worse.

The door opens and everyone from the basketball team comes inside the room, make a semi circle around me.

I feel like I'm about to be gang raped like in some of those animes i have heard about.

"Are you al-right?" Kagami asks me and I stand up, brushing down my clothes.

I glare at them all, they might and might not be monsters but just to make sure...

"Listen here monsters! i am not for eating and if you try to eat me i will back hand you to heaven!"

They all just stared at me dumb founded. I get the feeling they understood it was a threat but they probably didn't understand all i just said.

All but Kagami.

"What are you going on about? We aren't monsters" He walked up to me and i had to strain my neck to look up. He raised his hand and i felt fear start crawling up my spine, but i didn't move.

"You wouldn't hit a girl!" I say.

He looks at me like i was speaking a whole different language now.

"Girl? The fuck are you going on about?" He grabs my collar and pushes me up against the lockers.

I cry out in shock and pain and the tight collar gets even tighter.

wait, tight collar? My clothes should fit me perfectly so why are they...?

I attempt to push Kagami away but his strength is much more superior then mine.

"let go!" i shout and start to kick at his shins.

His grip disappears and i fall to the ground, coughing and breathing for air.

When i look up i see Kuroko pulling Kagami away, everyone talking in Japanese.

My head hurts and i need water so bad.

"What's going on" i gasp and it hurts.

"i need...water" I say, slowly getting up and pushing through everyone.

I open the door, tumbling through and trip on my feet.

The stress and shock from everything happening is taking it out on my body.

"You ok?" I hear a different voice speak English and look up to see Kiyoshi, the guy whose nickname in the manga was Iron Heart. i think, my brain is to muddled and i need water.

"Water" I say and he nods, racing back to the room where everyone is talking loudly in Japanese, then coming back outside and handing me a water bottle.

I reach up to take it but my hand shakes too much that i can't even lift it higher then my shoulder.

"Sit" he says, a simple and easy English word.

I slowly move until i'm sitting on my bottom, and lean against the wall.

"Drink" Kiyoshi says as he tips my head back and starts slowly pouring water into my mouth.

If i had enough strength i would try to push him away but the feeling of water running down my throat feels so good that I ask for more when he stops.

Kagami comes our with everyone else and I feel so tired that i can't be bothered to complain as Kagami comes over and touches my shoulder.

"S-Sorry" he apologized and i smiled.

"Am i in Japan?" i ask him.

"Yes" he answers.

"Is this Seirin High School?"

"Yeah"

"fuck" i rub the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" he asks me again and I sigh.

"Nope".

"What's wrong?" He asks, this doesn't sound like Kagami, i bet the couch told him to ask these questions.

"I'm lost, and sleepy" i reply.

"Go to the nurses office then, ask to borrow someone's phone and call your parents, ask them where they are" Kagami said.

"I can't".

Everyone watches us and i can hear some of the older guys slowly making out what i say.

"The Hell do you mean you can't? you run away or something?"

I look up at Kagami and show a half smile.

"No" i reply and try to move but my muscles don't seem to be responding.

A loud bell sounds and everyone sighs, going back into the locker room.

Kagami stands up and tells me to come with him but i can't even lift a finger.

"What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asks, noticing something was definitely wrong.

"Sleepy...so..sleepy..." i reply and my eyes feel heavy.

Was i drugged? Are these guys really monsters? i just don't want to die. I might now wake up.

The couch comes over and gives me a wet towel, i feel her cold delicate hand touch my forehead and hear her gasp.

She turns to Kiyoshi and he frowns.

He says something in Japanese and walks into the locker room.

Riko says gentle japanese words to me and i feel even more sleepy. My head feels heavy and pounds like someone is banging on it.

Kagami comes out with Kiyoshi and sighs.

"why me" i complains in English and leans down, picking me up by my waist then throws me over his shoulder.

"Don't struggle or i drop you" Kagami warns and I just breathe out a laugh through my nose.

It's not like i could struggle, i can't even move a finger.

Kagami shouts what i know as bye in Japanese to the other team mates and sets off with me over his shoulder.

I close my eyes to the rhythm of his footsteps and fall asleep.

This time when i wake up I'm under a different roof, it's pure white and the walls too.

I smell something pleasant and sat up, sheets ruffling around me, and the springs clinking underneath.

I look down and see i'm on a single bed, soft sheets underneaths me, the smell of sweat and the usual boy deodorant come from the sheets and the other pleasant smell coming from the opened door.

My stomach rumbled and i got out of bed, walking out of the room and into a spacious living room.

I look in surprise as I see kagami in the kitchen, his hack to my but the obvious strings of an apron wrapped around his bare back.

i cover my mouth in shock and dive behind the couch.

"Huh? You awake?" he calls.

"yeah" i reply without thinking.

"Where are you?" He asks.

I hear him put down whatever he was holding and walk towards me, his footsteps getting louder until they stop and i can feel his intense gaze on my neck.

"what are you doing down there?" His voice comes from above me and i look up with a small squeal of surprise.

"I-uh, you-um.." i tried to reply but i didn't want to say i say him in an apron shirtless and nearly had a nosebleed.

"Get up, dinner is almost ready" He orders and I slowly get to my feet, making my way into the kitchen and peering at the food he was making.

"What?" he asks as i lean in closer.

"It smells good" I say and my stomach rumbles loudly.

"Haha, well of course, i made it" he says, a small grin appearing on his animated face.

actually if everything is animated...i wonder what i look like?

"Kagami can i use the bathroom?"

He looks down at me and nods, pointing to the hallway.

"it's in there, you can't miss it" He goes back to cooking and i walk towards the hallway, peering down just in case something jumped out.

"nothing" i mutter to myself and enter the only door inside the hallway.

I walked up to the mirror and studied my features.

to be honest, i prefer my animated self to reality...wait i always prefer animated to reality.

My green eyes and pure emerald with a line of gold around the pupil and if i go right up to the mirror i can make out the small dark blue lines along the black rimes.

My hair just passes my ears and it's a mixture of colours. Brown, black, red and i even get a special blond streak on my right above my eye.

My body build is slim, much like Kuroko's and i have pale skin with a few faint freckles in my cheeks.

I take off my shirt to reveal i mans chest and i feel one hot tear run down my cheek.

Good bye boobs. To replace my boobs was a flat chest with two pick nipples. My stomach was also flat and slight muscle show could be seen but not enough to say I was buff or anything.

I gulped as i took hold of my pants.

Time to see if i have really turned into a male.

I close my eyes, just about to pull my pants down until a knock at the door stops me.

"Hey dinner is ready" Kagami says and I put my shirt back on.

"Be right there".

After dinner, which was really good and not poisoned; as to which Kagami reassured me; I sat down on the couch, rubbing my stomach.

"hmm that was nice".

"That's the tenth time you have said that" Kagami sighed as he sat down next to me.

I felt his arm slide behind my head and suddenly everything went quiet.

I felt like a mouse as Kagami stared down at me.

"So, why don't you start off with telling me your name" Kagami said and i gulped.

"My-My name is Jamie" i reply.

"So how do you know my name? I've never seen you before, and you don't look Japanese".

"Um well i guess you could say your popular" I gave him a stupid grin, hoping to loosen the mood.

"Uh huh, well next question, why don't you know any Japanese even though your in Japan?"

I looked up and got caught in Kagami's fiery red eyes, his eyebrows split in two. I felt a giggle rise up in my throat but i forced it down.

"You could say i was forced here..." I replied and watched as his eyes went wide.

"Parents?" Kagami asked, implying if i had parents and if they knew, that or if they were the ones who forced me here.

"I..can't contact my parents".

"You should go to the police, the people who forced you here might come after you" Kagami said, rolling his head.

"I can't" I reply, standing up and walking over to the window. It looked out over a nice view, also a balcony.

"Why not?" Kagami questioned and when i didn't answer he sighed and got up.

"I don't know what shit your in, but don't get anyone else involved" I heard Kagami behind me and turned around to face him. His animated eyes filled with some kind of emotion i couldn't quite tell.

"Sorry" i blurt out.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault you got forced to a foreign country".

I felt a large hand gently ruffle my hair and i looked up at Kagami who had a gentle smile. He was so big and in the Manga/Anime he seemed so...ruff. Not only ruff but scary and hard to approach. But he was still my favourite character along with Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi, Kiyoshi and well basically everyone.

"I feel sleepy" i lied. In fact i think i could stay awake the whole night.

"huh, ok well you don't mind the couch do you?" Kagami turned away just in time to not see my pissed off face.

"Sure" i sigh, It's best not to argue, i hate arguing.

"Cool, i'll be in my room, door open just in case you need something important" Kagami said, then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

i sighed and went over to the couch, it was long enough to fit my whole body length on, even though I slept in a near ball shape.

at first my eyes seemed wide awake but suddenly they got tired and i fell asleep.

When i awoke, something soft was touching my chin. I froze in fear and looked down as slowly as i could. it was a blanket.

I don't remember having a blanket when i fell...oh Kagami probably put it on me.

I sighed and turned over to my side when suddenly the window rattle. My heart raced and i felt cold sweat run down my forehead.

My breath came to a halt as i listened to the noises around me.

_Rattle Rattle _

I waited until the rattling stopped and slowly got up, looking around in the dark for a shadow that might look out of place. I counted to three then slowly got to my feet, walked over to Kagami's door then a prickling sensation of eyes watching me made me bolt inside.

I crawled silently from the bottom of his bed, along the side of the wall and climbed into the sheets. the heat underneath brought comfort and I could feel my racing heart slowly going back to normal.

"hm mm" Kagami next to me made noices as he turned around, his face facing me and an arm crawling around my waist.

shit. this is not going to be like in those animes where the main character gets touched up by the sleeping person. I kept my eyes on the door, my imagination coming up with shadows standing in the doorway, up in the corner of the roof, at the side of the bed.

I closed my eyes and pulled the cover over my head.

First i suddenly appear in a freaking anime, i find out my gender has been changed and now I am hiding in one of the main animes characters bed from imaginary monsters.

"Kagami" i whimper, the heat radiating from his body drawing me closer.

His breathing began to calm me down more and soon i felt my eyes close and again, i fell asleep.

When morning came I awoke to see tanned skin besides me and a crushing force around my upper body, causing my ribs to hurt.

I look up to see Kagami sleeping soundly, dribbled on the corner of his mouth.

I tried to get out but at first it was like he had me in lock.

Using the brilliant brain of mine I wriggled down until i was staring a the stomach of Kagami and i was free from his crushing lock.

"hmm" he groaned in his sleep and turned around, gripping the end of his sheet.

"butt" is all i said as his butt faced me and continued to push against me as he started squirming in his sleep.

I growled in annoyance and climbed free of the sheet, only to find the comfort of the freezing cold room.

"Cold i whined and looked back to see Kagami staring at me.

"Ah, morning" i say and he jumps up in surprise, causing me to jump back and fall off the bed.

"ah shit that hurt!" I complain as i rub my head, having just woken up made me feel dizzy.

"Who-" It seemed Kagami was about to ask me who i was until he remembered yesterday.

"Jamie what are you doing here?" He asked, throwing the covers off to reveal baggy boxer.

I look down, my face growing hot. I just slept with a guy i only just met with yesterday. wow that makes me sound like a whore. Not only did i do it without permission, but he was in boxers too.

"huh? Whats wrong? your staring at the ground weirdly" Kagami said.

"your face is red" He points out.

"Of course it's red you dumb ass!" i shout that out before thinking and receive a glare from Kagami.

"Brat" is all he said as he pulled down his boxers.

"ah!" i cried out and covered my eyes.

"what? Don't tell me your a pure boy".

I heard Kagami laugh a little and drawers open and close.

"You can look now you know" Kagami spoke and i slowly uncovered my eyes.

i breathe a sigh, get up and walk out of the room.

Kagami was up pouring cereal into two bowls.

"Ah thanks" i say, reaching out to one of the bowls.

"nope!" Kagami stopped my hand with a flick and I looked at him with a pout.

"If you want food get your own bowl" Kagami grinned at me and i poked my tongue out at him.

After breakfast I found Kagami packing clothes into a small travel bag.

"What are you doing?" i ask slowly.

"Huh? Oh packing for the trip to the hot springs" He replied.

I breathe i silent sigh of relief. "Aha so your going to the hot springs, haha jealous" I try to cover up my second worry but Kagami could see it plainly.

"Don't worry, one of the guys can't make it cause he has family business so i got the coaches permission for you to come along and fill in the empty spot.

"Really?!" my excitement reaches its peak. I had never been or seen a Hot springs besides in anime and manga.

"Yay! Hot springs! i get to go to the hot springs!" i run and jump on Kagami's bed in excitement.

"Hey! watch it!" Kagami yells but it's too late and i feel gravity pull me down towards the floor.

I land hard, yet not as hard as i thought it would be.

I open my clenched eyes and see Kagami underneath me.

"ah Kagami, sorry!" I say, sitting up, his legs around me.

I felt something hit my head and I looked up to see one of those angry marks animated on Kagami's head.

"Ah I am really sorry!" I try to apologize but my words didn't seem to calm him so i did the only thing i was good at.

I wrapped my arms around Kagami's neck and burried my face into the nook of his collar bone.

"huh?" He said, confused.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, pulling Kagami tighter. The warmth of his skin felt calming and his scent was sweet.

"Jamie?" He called my name and i snapped back, pushing away from his body and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry".

Kagami frowned and sighed, getting up and going back to his packing.

"Whatever, I'm guessing those are the only clothes you have?" Kagami gestured to my clothes and i looked down to see my black trackies tight around my waist and my blue top tiered down the side.

"Yeah.." i look down sadly.

That was my favourite shirt too.

"Here".

I felt something heavy hit me and pulled it off my head.

"Is this a dress?" i ask staring at the long black fabric.

"It's a tank-top, the shortest clothing i have" Kagami threw a pair of shorts at me.

"Hurry up and change, you have until i finish putting my shoes on".

I looked down to see him already tying up one shoe and i hurriedly stripped.

wait. What about my panties?

I pulled the shirt over and it went down to my thighs.

"Hurry up" Kagami said, as he tied up the other shoe.

I turned around facing away from him and quickly pulled the pants over, hoping he didn't see my girl underpants.

If i tried to explain that i was originally a girl but somehow transformed into a guy he would kick me out without a thought.

"What about shoes?" i ask, since i had come into this world without any shoes.

Kagami sighed and threw me a pair of his flip-flops.

"You have thongs?" I ask, out-standed.

"What?!" Kagami looked at me bewildered.

"These" i pointed at my feet which felt so small in these quite long and wide shoes.

"Those are flip-flops..." Kagami said, gathering his travelling bag.

"Oh yeah, haha sorry to you yeah they are Flip-flops" I laugh and walk with him out of the house.

When we finally arrived at the hot springs Via bus, Kagami walked up to the counter, asking for the Basketball teams housing.

"Ah yes here you are, It seems you two are the first!" The cheerful yet old counter lady said and I smiled as we walked past, towards our room.

"You can go ahead and dip in, since you seemed so excited before" Kagami gestured to the back sliding door and i opened it to a wave of fresh air, the scenery was green and full of smooth room. A small waterfall in the far back.

I watched steam rise from the water and felt my excitement rise.

"ok!" I close the door behind me, and considering this is all animated, i run towards the hot spring, getting out of my clothes in a flash.

I dive into the water, it's warmth calming and relaxing.

I look down to see my own new male body.

"This is so weird" I say as i stare at the long penis.

"I'm not going to get used to this..." i sigh and dip underwater.

Sometime later, i here the door open and turn around to see all the boys walking over, cheerful and all talking Japanese.

They stop when they notice me and i feel myself blush at their half naked bodies.

I turn away and hear them splash into the water.

"Hey!" they all say as they water around me swishes and i open my eyes to see them staring at me.

"ah, um, Konichiwa!" I say and they all look at me in surprise.

"Jamie you can speak Japanese?" Kagami asked shocked.

"Ah, only a little bit" i reply in English.

"Wow! that's impressive!" They all say in English and I blush again.

"Not really, only a little" I turn around to hide my face and come eye to eye with Kuroko.

"Ah K-Kuroko-chan!" I blurt out and everyone laughs.

"Chan!" is all i can make out from their laughter and language.

I look up at Kuroko with worried eyes because he isn't laughing.

"Jamie" Kagami says, placing a hand on both mine and Kuroko's head.

"The proper way to address Kuroko is Kuroko-kun" Kagami smiled down at Kuroko and I blushed.

"What did i just say?" I ask Kagami worryingly.

"You basically addressed his in a childish way" Kagami explained and I looked at Kuroko who didn't even show any emotion.

"Sumimasen!" I bow down to Kuroko and hit my face in the water.

I hear everyone laughing around me and suddenly i feel dizzy.

"Kagami.." I say as I lean into him.

Everyone watches with surprised eyes and Kagami takes my shoulder.

"Jamie?"

"I think i have stayed in for too long" I say.

"Shit that's right you came in before us" Kagami said and started dragging me towards the edge of the hot spring.

He said something in Japanese to the guys and took me naked into the room.

"Here" He said, handing me a cold rag as i laid down on a long bench.

"This isn't our room but if you need something just shout out and the helpers around the corner will come, I've already told them you're here" Kagami turned around to leave but I reached out my hand and held it.

"Kagami, Thank you" I say, smiling.

"Hurry up and get better, you wont get another chance to come to the hot springs" Is all he said as he walked away.

"Jamie-san".

I open my eyes to find two blue eyes staring down at me.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun!" I say, getting up quickly.

"Feeling better?" Kuroko asked, in English.

"Yes" I reply.

Kuroko sits down next to me and a loud voice comes down from the hallway.

"Aomine-san?" Kuroko mutters and turns towards the voice.

Just as he guessed Aomine, turned the corner in just a towel, his body built of muscles that popped out.

I felt myself blush and looked away, the foot steps coming closer.

"Kuroko-kun" Aomine said, stopping before us.

He said something in Japanese and i heard my name in Kuroko's reply.

"Ehh?" Aomine bent down and i felt his gaze on my.

Aomine said something again and Kuroko replied, which to Aomine replied with shock.

"Oi" Aomine said, flicking my head.

"Ow! That hurt bastard!" i say but once i see his face, all is forgiven.

It's really attractive and i don't know why, I could feel my heart beat faster and i looked down again as my face went red.

"Jamie-san" Kuroko said my name and I looked up at him.

"it's ok" He said, I guess he was trying to reassure me that Aomine was nice.

But that wasn't the problem, i knew that if i saw Aomine's face again i would jump him like any fan girl would. In fact i feel like jumping Kuroko too but I can somehow control that.

"Jamie-chan" Aomine says and I look up to find Aomine's face right in front of mine, a grin on his mouth.

"A-Aomine!" I gasp, trying to push the erg to jump at him and fan girl down.

I felt a hand on my head and look to my left to find Kagami next to me.

"K-Kagami!" I say surprised.

But now my Fan girl mode is going overboard.

Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami are all together, in towels (well except Kuroko he has clothes). All the fan fiction i have read and Yaoi doujinshi's come to my mind and i can't contain it any more.

"Holy Crap you guys are killing me!" I shout and breathe heavily.

"Huh?" they all say in unison.

"Jamie?" Kagami said taking his hand off my head and moving to stand next to Aomine, bending down to look at me.

"You guys...seriously, I might get a nosebleed" I whisper and obviously Kagami heard it.

"Eh? Nosebleed? why?" I'm guessing Aomine understood too and burst out laughing.

"Nosebleed?" He laughed in English.

I got up, walked tow steps to Aomine, and glared up at him.

Kagami confused and Kuroko emotionless behind me.

Aomine said something in Japanese to me but i didn't understand, instead the fan girl inside me was taking over and I couldn't control my actions as I took Aomine ear, pulled him down and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Everyone was silent as i let go and once i realized what i had done, I took a step back, then another, then i turned and bolted towards out basketball teams room, leaving them all stunned.

As I sat in the dark, I tried to guess who would find me first. Angry Aomine, confused and possibly angry Kagami or the emotionless scary Kuroko.

"Stupid Fan girl!" I hit my cheek then rubbed it as it stung.

I heard the sliding door open from the hallway and kept hidden under my blanket.

"Jamie?" Kagami called, softly.

I turned around to see Kagami looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Aomine is mad now isn't he?"

Kagami didn't respond straight away and when he did my heart sank.

"Yeah, but only from shock, I mean, Kissing someone other then your mother in Japan is quite serious".

"What about you, are you mad?" I asked looking down.

"No. Confused yes, but angry no" Kagami replied and i felt slightly happier.

"Ah should i apologize to Aomine?" I ask, standing up.

"No it's ok, I blamed it on the dizziness from the Hot springs so you should have to apologize" Kagami walked over and reached out to touch my shoulders, but retreated.

Something in my chest felt tight and I backed away from him to a safe distance.

"Where's Kuroko?" I ask, wanting to test something.

"Huh Kuroko? Ah he is with the others now". I noted that his voice seemed higher pitched then before, talking about Kuroko either makes him happy or guilty of something.

"Ok" Is all i say and I sit back down on the floor.

I felt something warm fall onto my cheek.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears that kept continuing.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" I growl in frustration.

"Jamie?" Kagami says my name again and more tears come.

"K-Kagami i can't stop crying".

I feel the blanket pull away from me and a warm body appears behind me.

"Just go to sleep" Kagami sighed.

"Eh? But you're-"

"Do you really think i didn't notice you sneaking into my bed last night?" Kagami said and i felt my face flush.

"I got scared" I confessed and he chuckled.

"I know".

"Sorry" i say as Kagami pulls the blanket around us.

"Sleep" he orders and i close my eyes, listening to the calming thump of his heart.

Slowly my eyes close but before i drift off into sleep i hear light footsteps come closer until they stop before me.

Kagami says something in Japanese and the voice i recognize ad Kuroko replies.

The blanket is removed from my left side and i feel another warm, small body squeeze in.

"Oyasumi" Kuroko whispers.

"Night" Kagami replies and thats when my thoughts take the path to dreamland.

I was awake but i didn't open my eyes, wanted to savor this lasting moment of darkness and warmth for as long as i could.

Someone with a small body moved next to me and i felt soft hair tickle against my bare neck.

Kagami's usual groans sounded next to me and large legs shifted underneath mine.

"Hey hey,look at them! their all snuggling together!" Came a whisper from above.

"Shh be quiet and let us enjoy the view" came another voice.

"Heh they look so cute!The newbie sure has become friends with Kagami fast".

Friends...are Kagami and i friends? What is a friend? i never really had one...

I felt a warm tear run down my cheek and all the voices around gasped in surprise.

"Why is he crying?"

"Is he being crushed perhap?"

"Should we wake him, Jamie could be having a nightmare".

I'm not having a nightmare. Tears just naturally flow from my eyes at any given moment. sort of like a curse.

I felt the tear run down my cheek and disappear.

Kagami next to me shifted and slowly woke up, his yawns quite loud and his warmth disappeared from my side.

I didn't want to wake up, the darkness was nice, so i whined and turned over to cuddle Kuroko who cuddle me in return.

Kuroko wasn't as warm and..firm as Kagami. He gave off a worry free kind of feeling, one where i could stay with him all day and not give a damn about anything else.

"Kagami why is Jamie crying?" They asked and i felt Kagami's stare on me.

"Dunno" is all he said.

"Shouldn't you be more concerning? He seems to have taken a liking to you" I think it was Hyuuga speaking now.

"I wont ask because it might be personal" Kagami sighed.

I moaned in my sleep and shifted around, is this a dream? They are speaking English so i must be dreaming.

I open myeyes to a face full of light blue hair and roll away to stretch. I crack my back by twisting around and sat up, everyone's face looking at me in horror.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't that hurt?" Kiyoshi asked me.

"Nope" I responded and everyone went silent.

"You can understand us?" Kiyoshi gaped.

"Yeah, but this is a dream right? So everone would understand each other" I reply, and they all look dumbfounded.

'Wait a sec" I say, pinching my arm as hard a i can.

"Holy shit this isn't a dream" I say as i rub the pain away.

'Why didn't you tell me you could speak Japanese?!" Kagami asked frustrated.

"Eh? wait hold on kagami!" I tried to quickly think of an excuse. One that doesnt make me explain that i randomly appeared in you world and now i can speak Japanese, a language I only know a few words of.

"It could be short term memory loss due to how weak he was yesterday" Riko, the couch, said from the open sliding door.

Everyone jumped at her sudden arrival, trying to cover their half naked bodies.

"Actually that sounds about right" I said, going along with it.

"I remember one time i woke up in a hospital and they told me i suffer from short term memory loss" I really hope they believe me.

"Short term memory loss eh?" Hyuuga muttered out loud.

"Any way now that you can understand us, you can come with me" Riko grabbed my wrist, and started dragging me out of the room.

"Eh? no-ah-Kagami! help!" I shout out and see Kagami step forward but Hyuuga stop him.

"Help me!" I cry out as she shuts the door and throws my on the bench.

"Quiet down, you'll wake the neighbors" Riko handed me a slip of paper.

"Today, due to Kagami's request you were allowed on this trip in an empty members spot. And so today you will work that off for me by filling in the required information while the boys train" Couch smiled and i nodded.

"ah yes! sure!" I got up from my seat and bowed to her.

"You better be" She replied and somehow i feel that was more threatening then wlecoming.

After everyone dressed we walked down to the beach.

'Alright, first thing is push ups" I mutter as the boys start scattering to the different areas of training.

"Watch doing?" Kagami asked over my shoulder.

"Oh i'm recording data for Riko, payment for me being given a spot on the vacation" I reply.

"Vacation for you" Kagami got down on the ground, already starting his push ups.

"Jamie-san, please count how many i do" I jumped at the sudden entrance Kuroko gave and nodded.

As i counted my mind wondered off.

Somehow I have grown use to this place, the animated things are pretty cool and now that i can somehow communicate with them it's getting even more fun.

But that whole communication thing, how did i suddenly get it? Perhaps i'm being controlled by someone like in some animes? Am i being watched by someone who has the power to change my abilities? If so, how would i find them and how do i get out of this place? I wonder how many days have passed in the real world? It's not like there is anyone who would care about my absence but i still wonder what day it will be if i'm able to get out?

But then there is the other choice.

Do i want to leave? The characters here are nice, in fact it's a fan girls dream come true. Teleported into an anime full of hot boys, sort of like a reverse harem, besides the fact that my gender has changed.

"Jamie-san?" I focused back to Kuroko who stared at me with big blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, you did twenty one push ups" I say and Kuroko nods then goes off to the other obsticle Riko put up.

"Jamie you ok?" I hear Kagami's voice and look down to see him still pumping his arms.

"Dang how many have you done?" I ask.

"One hundred and twenty" Kagami replied and i gaped in amazement.

"You know even Kuroko can do more push ups then me, and the fact that you can do alot more pisses me off" I say honestly.

"How many?"

"Around five, i'm more of a sit up person" I reply and Kagami finishes his push ups.

"Tonight, meet outside the Inn around seven" He pats my head and my face burns.

Fan girl images flash through my mind.

"O-Ok" i reply.

Later on as the boys were having a practise match, i sat down drawing in the sand.

Riko had told me i was free to do whatever i wanted until practise match was over, but i feel kind of bored without something to do.

"Hey Jamie" I heard a deep, sneering voice behind me and i turned around to see Aomine towering over me.

"Hi" i say weakly, and wuickly turn away.

shit why now when Kagami is busy? Now i will be in deep shit with no one to rescue me.

I felt Aomine move in front of me and sit down.

A large smirk across his face as i stared up with a silent plea for help.

"How have you been Aomine?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

"Oh fine, except for last night, i couldn't get to sleep" Aomine glared at me and i prayed he would go away.

"I wonder why aha" I try to laugh the glare off but he reached for my collar and held it tightly.

"These clothes seems baggy, are these Kagami's" He asked and i reply with a nod.

'Heh" Aomine grinned and pushed me into the sand, hard.

"Aomine stop! Your hurting me!" I say as he pushes his knee into my thigh.

I cried out unexpectedly sexually and Aomine laughed.

"What's this? like it?"

I shook my head to say no but Aomine just ignored it and leaned down to my ear.

I expected him to say something but instead i felt something hot and wet lick around my ear.

I shivered as he made his way doen my neck and began sucking harshly.

"Aomine why?! Stop pease!" I was confused by Aomine's action, surely he wouldn't do this in public? It just doesn't seem like the Aomine i have read about in the Manga.

"Stop Aomine!" I begged as he pinched at the skin with his front teeth along my collar bone.

"Ah ow D-Daiki! Stop!" I say and Aomine stops.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"You could say your popular" I reply then mentally hit myself. I basically just gave him a compliment.

"Heh really?" Aomine grinned and leaned down again.

'Aomine please stop!" I cried out and a sudden flow of tears started.

"Aominichhi it's not nice to force things on others".

I look up to see a golden haired boy standing over me.

Aomine stopped and removed himself from me, but still heldonto my shirt.

"What do you want Kise?"

"Tch tch Aominicchi" Kise took my arm and heaved me up, Aomine loosing grip as he stared at the frowning Kise.

"You should be training" Kise said, pointing towards the group of Aomines team mates.

"so should you" Aomine retorted.

"And i will be, along with this lost boy i found" Kise turned around and pulled me away, not giving Aomine enough time to decide what to do.

As i walk up the beach with Kise i wipe my eyes.

"You have sand in your hair" Kise noted, reaching out and patting my hair, sand falling to the floor.

'Ah thank you" I say timidly.

My fan girl mode was slowly activating now, and when i looked up into Kise's eyes it awakened.

"K-Kise right?" I planned on playing this one dumb.

"Yes thats me" he replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie" I put my hand out to shake and Kise looks suprise for a moment then smiles and takes it.

"Nice to meet you Jamie, Sorry but i have to go back to my team training now, but before i go i have to tell you that Aomine left hickeys all over you exposed skin so if i were you i would hurry and cover it".

I nod and say good bye to Kise, leaving in the direction of the hotsprings.

Once back at the teams room, I searched through Kagami's clothes for anything to cover the hickeys with. I decided on a long shirt that could probably double as a scarf if i wore it the right way.

I sighed and decided to take a bath the Inn provided. The baths were for people you got dizzy easy.

I lay down in the tub, my neck stinging and covered in red hickeys.

"Stupid Aomine" I throw water on my face and feel my body start to relax.

"I won't drown" I mutter as my eyes close and i wonder off into dreamland.

When i awake, Kagami is holding my body in his arms, he shouted my name and looks somewhat half angry and half worried.

"Kagami?" I mutter and lift a hand to rub my eyes.

Heh i never noticed it before but Kagami can be cute at times.

I always considered him to be the sexy type.

"Jamie can you hear me?!"

"Of course i can hear you idiot!" I growl as he shouts in my ear.

Kagami sighs and pulls me to his chest. I feel y face grow hot but i'm not sure if i'[m blushing or if it's because of the bath i just had.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in a place like this" he says.

'Sorry guess i'm a little tired" i reply.

'What are these?" Kagami askes as he points down at the hickey marks on my neck and chest.

"Um...Rash?" I try to cover in up.

"They look like hickeys" he said flat toned.

"Aha nothing gets past you" I sigh.

"Just promise you won't go ranting off and try to start a fight?" I wrap an arm around Kagami's neck and he sighs.

"It was Aomine" I say and feel his body shake underneath me.

"When?" He growls.

"during practise" I reply and he shakes even more.

"What-" I guess he was going to say what happened so i replied.

"Aomine saw me and then he suddenly..." I felt myself grow hot with tears but gulped and tried to keep them down.

"Fucking hell" Was all Kagami said.

I felt his fingers clench my butt cheek and i let out a moan which was not meant to come out.

Kagami didn't let go, in fact he squeezed harder until i gasped from the pain.

"Kagami-" I was going to tell him to stop but he slammed his lips against mine.

It was harsh at first but then he slowed down and out lips melted together.

Why is Kagami doing this? Doesn't he realise i'm a guy? well at least my body is of a males.

"Kaga-" I tried to speak when he let go but returned, this time slowly urging my mouth open. His tongue licked my lips then snuck inside my mouth, twirling itself around my own.

He pulled back slowly, small strings of saliva connecting our tongues until the broke off.

"Kagami what-" I gasped as he moved his mouth down my neck, hot pleasurable sensations burning through out my lower body.

He sucked hard over the hickey's that Aomine gave me and licked at the bite mark on my collar bone.

He then trailed his tongue down my chest and sucked at the small pink nipple. The sensations i felt were so alien yet so good i couldn't complain.

I moaned out loud as he flicked his tongue on my hard nipple. He let out a satisfied laugh from his throat which vibrated his mouth, causing my mouth to open and moan even louder.

"K-Kagami sto-" I tried to stay stop but i soon felt a warm hand move down my abdomen, over the slight hair and along the sides of my penis.

Holding it firmly in his grasp, using his thumb to play with the head.

"Ah! aH!" i cry out, the new sensation i'm feeling causing a hot sweeling inside my stomach.

"You seem really sensitive, could it be this is your first time?" Kagami asked seductively and i gasped as he massages the small dip of my Urethra.

I felt my penis twitch as Kagami started pumping up and down.

I couldn't hold my voice in and moaned as he moved faster, the hot sensation in my stomach making it's way down to my Penis.

'Kagami!" I cry out as my penis twitches and a releif flows through me.

"Wow you come fast" Kagami says.

I feel myself blush and look away.

"Kagami!?" Someone calls from outside.

"How's Jamie?" I think it's Hyuuga who called out.

"He is fine" Kagami answered and i glare at him.

Fine? he thinks i'm fine? I'm a chick stuck in a dudes body, surrounded by hot guys and i just got jerked off by one of the main characters. I am not fine.

well in honesty it was pretty good, I mean Kagami's hand is big and-waitttt i shouldn't be thinking this kind of thing!

"Idiot!" I say, slapping his chest and getting up, reaching for a towel and wiping down my body.

"Here" I say about to throw the towel at him when i see him liking his hand, the cum disappearing down his throat.

"K-Kagami!" I shout, my face probably growing bright red.

"What? i'm cleaning myself" He replied and my jaw dropped.

"W-Why did you do that?!" I ask frantically. "You're meant to be with Kuroko!" I remember all the doujin i have read about them two and blush even harder.

"Kuroko?" Kagami looks at him confused.

"Your meant to be with Kuroko! You two are basically my OPT!" I shout and throw the towel at him.

"IDIOT!" I scream and grab my shirt, throwing it over me, not caring about my being naked underneath.

I stormed out and Kagami tried to chase after me but i slammed the door on his face and bolted outside.

It was dark. The moon was up along with a lot of stars and the lamps in the streets flickered.

I heard Kagami shouting somewhere in the Inn and bolted away, towards the boulders underneath the cliff just up along the beach.

I couldn't quite understand why i was running but i just went with the flow.

I hide behind a large boulder and closed my eyes. the sound of waves crashing below was a nice sound.

I heard Kagami and everyone else from the basketball team called my names and part of me prayed they would find me.

But i stayed there. rooted to the spot.

I felt a tickling sensation on the back of my neck and looked around to see piercing eyes staring at me from the shadows.

"Shit" I gasp and get onto my feet, the shadow moves closer then closer and i feel my feet freeze as the face comes into view.

"Aomine?" I mutter. relief floods through me and i fall to the ground on my knees.

"What's with all the commotion?" He asks as he comes closer then sits down next to me.

"...I sort of ran off" i whispered and he whistled.

"Damn just when i thought you couldn't get any more troublesome" He sighed and brought an arm around me.

"Lemme guess you had a fight?"

I look up at Aomine and sigh.  
"Why do you care? You know this doesn't even seem like you, I could never imagine you doing this kind of thing to me, this 'caring'" I blurt out and feel the arm around me tense up.

"I'm full of surprises" he replied and stood up, taking my waist in his large hands then throwing me onto his shoulder.

My stomach pained and I groan.

"Aomine, let me go" I growl, hitting his back with my fists.

"You know your probably even lighter then Kuroko" He commented and I glared at him.

"That's isn't the best thing to say to someone when they are feeling down you know".

Aomine chuckled and started walking away from the boulders, heading towards the Inn.

"Eh? No no no! I don't want to go back! let me go!" I cry out and elbow him in the back of his head.

"Arg that hurt brat!"

I heard a loud thump like something had been hit before the pain started.

"ow! Fuck did you just slap my ass!?" I yell angry.

"Shut it" Aomine said as he lifted my shirt/dress into the air.

"...Why are you not wearing underwear? And no pants...?" I shivered at the calmness in his voice.

"I was in a hurry" I reply kicking around blindly, hoping to hit his arm.

"It looks squishy".

"Eh? What did you just say?"

"Nothing" he replies, letting go of my shirt and entering the Inn.

"Hey what room number is Seiren High School Basketball team in?" Aomine asks the front counter lady and i hear the jingle of keys.

"It's room 'B'" She replies and Aomine turns around without thanks and walks down the hall towards the teams room.

"Shit Aomine let me go!" i hiss, trying to keep my voice down. Maybe I could get out of it if i tried to bribe Aomine? Threaten? Promise? I think of what i would say and how he would react and my heart sinks. He wouldn't keep it any promise, he would take the bribe but also take me back to the team and I don't have anything to threaten him with.

"Dammit I am in deep shit" I sigh and hang limp over Aomines shoulder.

I can hear the voices of Kiyoshi, Riko and Hyuuga not to far away and as they get louder my head hurts.

Aomine slides open the door suddenly with a bang and everyone inside makes sounds of surprise.

"Aomine? and is that-Jamie?!" Riko shouts out in surprise and everyone stands up, some ready to fight others moving forward to get me.

"Did someone just say-Jamie!" I hear Kagami's voice from the far side of the room and heavy footsteps run across the floor towards me.

"Aomine what did you-" Kagami started but Aomine cut him off by throwing me at the red haired teen.

"I found him and figured i should bring him back" Is all Aomine says.

Kagami sprouts some ruff Japanese words and I look up in confusion.

"Did you just speak Japanese?" I mutter to myself and Aomine shouts back. I can't understand what they are saying, they speak in Japanese. But...aren't i meant to understand Japanese? what's happening?

"Kagami" I say, everyone turns to my voice.

"Jamie?" He replies then says something else.

Hot tears run down my cheeks as I shake my head in disbelief.

Kagami and Aomine move forward, their brows creased in concern.

Aomine says something and so does Kagami, i sob loudly and a hand appears on my shoulder.

I turn to see Kuroko saying something gentle in Japanese and i sob again, a high pitched squeal starting in my head.

"Arg! AH! Fuck! ARG!" I cry out as the squeals get louder and louder, my head feeling like it might explode.

"Jamie!" Everyone says, moving closer.

"H-Help..me" i mutter.

Kagami says something but i can't here anything, it's like the whole world has turned mute, even the squealing was gone.

"Kagami, I can't understand you" I say and i watch as his eyes grow wider in confusion and fear.

He starts yelling, at least i think he is, it sure looks like it.

White snow appears to fall and everyone looks around in astonishment.

"I have a bad feeling" I say again as the snow falls harder.

Kagami turns to the snow then back to me and his eyes start shaking in fear.

I mutter something to him and just as he pulls me in I feel a shock run through my body and i black out.

* * *

aha fuck thats long. but i hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter will come out whenever it is finished so be on the watch.

i have no idea how this got so long, i just wrote then bam it's alot of words.

hehe i wonder what has happened to Jamie? if any of you are kinda confused i will explain this shit.

Firstly she is in reality, real life en stuff, doing her homework. she suddenly shows up in Seirin and freaks out. finds out everything in Animated and they all speak Japanese and she doesn't understand/speak it.

Kagami takes care of her because he speaks English fluently, she finds out that she went from female to male.

Goes on a hot springs training thing with team. gets hand job. Hickeys from an addicted and strange acting Aomine. Then suddenly blacks out.

if i missed anything out well don't blame me, it's a long story and my memory is not very good.

and if anything is wrong (like how i portrayed the characters) please nicely tell me what i can do to make it better. oh and Aomine is acting strange for a reason so nothing is actually wrong with him.


End file.
